1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless communication of messages of variable length partitioned among one or more beacon signals transmitted from a wireless access point.
2. Information
In wireless communication networks such as those compatible with or compliant to the IEEE 802.11x standards, for example, wireless access points provide pathways to wired networks for wireless terminals such as notebook computers and/or cellular telephones, for example. Wireless terminals may associate themselves with a particular access point by responding to and associating with that access point's beacon signal, which is a signal that is transmitted by the access point periodically in order to make its presence and association parameters known to wireless terminals in the access point's coverage area. Access points further may occasionally broadcast messages to wireless terminals by embedding messages within the access point's beacon signals. Such messages may be received by any wireless terminal within the access point's transmission range, whether a particular wireless terminal is associated with that particular access point or not. Such messages may carry a range of information. However, beacon signals are limited in the amount of information that may be transmitted.